


When You're Gone

by DebsterClintashaLove



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Cute, Death, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Language, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Smut, Sweet, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebsterClintashaLove/pseuds/DebsterClintashaLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Jeremy and Scarlett aren't famous, but they're married, and Jeremy is in the army, and she hasn't seen him since he was called back three years ago, three months after their wedding, until now..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Get you wrapped in my arms, baby all around you

I blew up to rid the loose strand of wavy hair that fell in front of my face. I'm sitting, quiet and keeping to myself, staring down at my jean clad legs, navy and grass green plaid cover over a black tank top, worn black converse, waiting for the moment that a soldier I haven't seen in three years, to walk through the gate. I couldn't even begin to describe the amount of happiness I felt knowing that I'd finally get to see him again, hold him again, kiss him like I hadn't since our wedding. Only three months with him before they were hauling his ass back into war. That was one of the hardest thing I've ever had to deal with when being married to a soldier. The other was knowing that one day, just one fucking day, he may not come home. The vibration in my hand from my phone interrupted my train of thought. A text that read:

'Hey baby. I hate to say this, and I didn't have time to call, but I have to stay another month or so. I'm so sorry, Scar. Damn me to hell when I get home, but I have to stay awhile longer, not by choice. Just remember how much I love you, and I promise, this month will go by so quick, and I'll finally be with you again. I miss you like hell, Hot Sauce. I love, love, LOVE you.'

I couldn't help but let a tear slip from my watery eyes.

"You can't be fucking serious right now." I talked to the phone like there would be a response.

"Of course I'm not."

My head jerked up at the sound of a familiar man's voice yelling across the airport, and I saw a liar who's ass was getting beat later, standing in uniform, bags at his sides.

"Jer!" I jumped up and ran to him like a young child. He held his arms open to me, and I jumped into them willingly, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs gripping around his waist. His arms securely held me up, holding onto me like the million years it felt like we hadn't seen each other. I moved my head from the crook of his neck to press my lips to his, cupping his cheek, tenderly. He returned that same lust and passion I'd been dying for ever since he set foot out the door three years ago. I pulled away to catch my breath and look into his weary, blue eyes.

"I should stab you with your own knife for sending me that shitty news text."

He laughed and put on his sweet, little smile.

"Now it's not fun coming home if I can't fuck around with you. I have three years to make up for."

"That's not the kind of fucking around I was hoping for." I whispered, touching my lips slightly to his.

"Mrs. Johansson - Renner shouldn't be thinking such dirty thoughts!" he replied sarcastically, lips on mine again.

"I don't think your thoughts were so holy either."

"Well how can they be when I was able to get someone as beautiful as you. Someone who deserves someone who will always be there and show her the love she rightfully deserves everyday." he said in upset. My smile quickly died when I saw his head drop in shame of himself.

"Hey, hey," I said, lifting his chin with my fingers to see him, "I have that someone, and I don't want anyone else. I love you. I want you. I want you and all of your stupid ass pranks." I smiled when I got a small chuckle from him, and I kissed his cheek softly. I jumped down from his arms, having to yank his arms from me so I could stand on my own two feet. I rested my hands on his chest, as his hands rested on my lower back and said, "Fucker, you're lucky I love you as much as I do, because that text was such an asshole move. You brought me to tears."

He smiled softly, leaning down to press his lips to both sides of my cheeks as to rid my face of the tears.

"I had to surprise you. I didn't mean to make you cry, Scar. Sorry, beautiful." he sweetly responded, and I couldn't be angry at that face any longer. I grabbed his hand, beginning to walk with him to leave for home, pressing my side as close as I could against his. "It's not like you don't have something more evil planned for me in the near future."

I didn't say a word, just smiled, because that was my Jer.


	2. What hurts the most

No matter how happy he seemed when he saw me, on the car ride home, he was a completely different person. He looked so dead and lifeless, like he'd seen a ghost. I looked over at him, taking a hand off the wheel to hold his. His grip tightened onto my hands, almost like if he let go, he'd shatter. We arrived at the house, and he grabbed the keys,  jumped straight out of the car, grabbing his things to go.

"Jer!" I yelled as I followed his lead. As soon as I was right behind him in the house, he collapsed to follow, breathing heavy. I knelt down next to him, stroking his back and taking his face in my hand to see him. "Baby, what is it?"

"I'm sorry, I just.." he choked out, but his eyes began to water, and he buried his face into my chest, the tears running. I cradled him in my arms, stroking his head and pressing my lips to his forehead. He kept his arms wrapped tightly around me, uttering, "..I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Shh, shh, Jer, what is it?" I said, leaning back against the wall to let him lay against me, as I kept hold of him.

"I saw things..things I can't fucking forget. They're just hitting me now, seeing you."

"What happened?"

"We were in the field, and there were people and kids and a bomb, and I," he choked on his own words, unable to hold back the tears, "I didn't get there in time, so I had to take cover. The next thing I saw was blood and their bodies. Some, some were missing limbs and body organs, looked like they have been..couldn't even recognize if they were human. They'd been ripped to shreads, and I.."

"Jer, baby, stop, it's upsetting you too much, stop. It wasn't your fault. You can't save everyone, baby. You do the best you can and save as many people as you can, but you're not going to be able to do it all. You're not superman." I said sweetly.

"I should've been able to. All I could think is what if we had a kid and that kid was ours caught in that explosion. I would never be able to forgive myself for that."

"But it wasn't, Jer. It doesn't make you a bad person. You have a good hear-"

"I should not have let them die! It wasn't right, it was inhumane! Why didn't I put them first over anything?! It's my own fucking fault for it all!" he screamed at me, beginning to shake, and I held him tighter, cradling the back of his head as he convulsed in my arms.

"Stop, stop, Jer.." I felt the tears streaming down my face, whispering to relax him, but it was no use.

"I don't deserve you!" he muffled into my shirt, gripping onto me tighter.

"It's not you, babe. It's not you." I barely managed to choke out, relaxing against him, stroking his back. I felt my eyes begin to slip. I couldn't see him like this. It hurt so damn much.


	3. You remind me of something, I don't know what it is

I awoke, startled, by another nightmare of losing Jer. They'd become a reoccurrence ever since he first left, and any time it happened, I'd wake up at 2:00 in the morning, trying to call him. If he'd pick up, he'd talk me through it, but if not, I'd be up for hours later, trying to rid my head of the images. That was the best sleep I've had in three years, when he was with me, but he wasn't in my arms anymore.

"Jer.." I called out, jumping to my feet to wonder the house for him. The house was pitch black, and it was about 10, yet I couldn't find him throughout the home and he wouldn't answer. I began walking toward our bedroom, yelling "..if this is another stupid ass prank, I swear, I'm not fucking you until I feel you deserve it."  
I opened the door and found the room lit by candles and saw him standing across the room next to the bed.

"This is no prank, my dear." he replied, smiling sweetly back at me.

"What, so now you're okay? You had a mental breakdown earlier that was scaring the shit out of me, and you're completely over it?" I responded, walking over to him. He sighed, wrapping his arms around my waist, and I rested my hand against his cheek and the other on his shoulder.

"I just had to realize, you know, I've got you...and nothing bad is going to happen as long as I'm with you. You're my safe place in all this chaos." he said softly, staring deep into my eyes, "I have to just let it go, because I can't let these things affect me the way they have because then you're affected. I have to be strong for you, because I don't want you to be upset seeing my hurt."

"You are strong. You can be upset about something as serious as that, but baby, I promise, what happened is not your fault. That's hard to see. I can't even imagine how I'd react. You handled this well, better than I would've. You cannot think that you don't deserve me though just because of what happened, Jer. You have never done anything to not deserve me. You fight for me every day, fight for this country every day, and it's an honor to know that there's someone out there fighting for you. I'm so fucking proud of you for all that you do." I told him sincerely, receiving his sweet smile. I returned his smile with my own and a kiss. "I love what you do, and I love you, but I don't know if I can take three damn years of not seeing you."

He threw his head back and lightly laughed, then looked back down at me to say, "I love you, you know that right? You're perfect."

"Far from it, sweetheart."

"Bullshit." he replied, leaning in closer to my lips, locking them with his. He pulled me in closer, giving us no space between each other, as I worked my arm from his shoulder to around his neck. He pulled away slightly from the kiss to whisper to me, "..I haven't been with you like this in so long.. I've missed you so much. I haven't touched you in so damn long..please Scar."

"Tell me what you want. Let's see who has the better plan." I breathed against his lips, a slight hitch in my breath from the intimacy and want inside of me for this man. This fucking man.

"I want to taste you, re-familiarise myself with the goddess I asked to be mine three years ago. I want to make you feel good, make up for all that lost time, make love to you until we don't want to fucking do anything but stay in bed all day with each other. I want to feel myself in you again, because I miss that so damn much."

"Fuck," I moaned, breathing heavy, "fuck yes, I want that. You win." I pressed my lips back to his in desperation. He kept me in his arms, falling down onto the bed, running his hands up and down my curves until he found my jeans buckle. I kept my lips on his, lips meeting and colliding in hungry kisses, as I untucked his shirt from his jeans, pulling it over his head. He fiddled with the buckle and zipper, finally undoing them and began to run his mouth down my body. He stopped at my neck, kissing and biting, while I gripped a hand into his hair and running the other over his neck, biting down on my lip, because this intimacy I hadn't felt in forever was fucking amazing. "Mmm, Jer.."

He moved down my body slowly, pushing my shirt up to reveal my taunt stomach, pressing sweet, slow kisses, down to my hipbones. My hand was stitched into his hair, while he peeled my jeans, along with my panties, off my legs. Then his lips found the inside of my thigh, and I was completely on the edge.

"Tell me what you want, Scar. Tell me you want this." he whispered softly, his breath hitting my centre.

"I want your fucking mouth on me. I want you.." I didn't have to say anymore before his mouth was where I needed him. I was completely elsewhere, only concentrating on him between legs, and it's been so damn long, I'm not sure how much I can take, but I just want him so bad. I gripped his short hair tighter, running my fingers through it with every motion of his tongue over me. His hands moved to hold my hips in place as I started to squirm, my back coming up off the bed and my hips meeting his mouth. He buried his face deeper between my legs, and I was going over the edge. "Oh my, fuuuccckk, Jer, I need you."

He took one last stroke of his mouth on me before moving back up my body, pressing his lips full against mine.

"I almost forgot how amazing you are at that."

"I almost forgot how easily I could turn you on.." he smirked back, and I smacked his arm playfully, then my hands went to pull his jeans and underwear off in one swift motion. He got out of them, while I pulled the remainder of my shirt and sports bra over my head. He moved back over me, slowly moving himself into me. My breath hitched, and I brought my legs up around his hips, while he wrapped his arms around my body. His lips found mine again, his tongue stroking mine while he quickened his pace, moving so easily in and out of me. Our moans met each others, as we keep our lips pressed to each others. He began to pull my legs up to around his ribs, hitting me right every single time.

"Ooooohh, my, Jer.." I couldn't speak, my mouth remaining open to ride out the waves, while his lips went to my neck, and it all felt like heaven.

"Fuck, you're beautiful.." he muffled against my neck, harder to understand with his own moans. I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck, sucking and biting down on his ear to hold back my moans as we both came together, breathing soundly and heavily at the same time. He slowly sat up, bringing me with him to sit in his lap. My slick body was pressed completely against his own, my legs around his hips, our heads rested on each others shoulders. His warm hands around to my back made me feel so safe and at home again.

"Better than your vibrator?" he muffled against my neck, trying to the his heavy breaths. I smiled lightly against his neck, while I tried to slow my breathing to speak, lifting my head to see him and take his cheek in my hand.

"Hell yes. Don't fucking leave again, I don't think I can take it.. I love you, babe." I smirked, pressing my lips against his. He brushed a loose strand of hair away from my face to look at me clearly.

"I love you, Scar. I missed you so damn much."


End file.
